iHate The Honeymoon Phase
by PurpleElevators
Summary: Sam and Freddie are in their relationship and lately have been inseparable which is driving everyone mad, especially Carly who is hurt by her friends constantly blowing her off. Post iCan't Take It. iLove You never happened. One shot.


**iHate The Honeymoon Phase**

**So I posted a few one shots a while ago and there was a one shot similar to this one that I posted. Well I liked the idea of it so I decided to write another one and post it. It is set after iCan't Take It and iLove You never happened so Sam and Freddie are still together. Hope you all enjoy =D**

"So then Braden, my date, said that my hair smelt really good and that it was shiny, you know like on those hair commercials?" Carly said, babbling to Freddie who was barely paying attention as he had his eyes glued to his phone.

"Uh huh," he said in a monotone.

"And then I told him he had nice hair, which he does, and-are you even listening?!"

"Huh?" Freddie asked cluelessly before looking at Carly. "Oh yeah, something about you dating someone from a hair commercial."

"No!" Carly cried. "Ugh, will you quit texting Sam; she will be here in literally two minutes!"

Freddie gave her a look. "How do you know I'm texting Sam?"

"Who else are you gonna be texting?"

"I have other friends!" Freddie exclaimed and noticed the look on Carly's face. "So what if I'm texting Sam? Is it wrong to text my girlfriend?"

"No. But you've been glued together all last week, all the week before and all weekend. Constantly. I thought you guys would be sick of each other after spending all that time together," Carly explained and Freddie simply shrugged.

"Would you rather us be fighting?" he asked her.

"Hey, baby!" Sam called from around the corner just as Carly opened her mouth to speak. Freddie put his phone away back in his pocket, smiling to greet his girlfriend.

"Hey," he grinned, holding her waist as the couple shared a kiss. Sam smiled against his lips, her arms going around his neck and he deepened it, gripping Sam's shirt.

"Okay, don't swallow each other," Carly said awkwardly.

Sam then pulled away from her boyfriend to look at Carly. "What'd you say?" she asked.

"Never mind," Carly sighed. "So what're you doing after school?"

"Freddie's place. His mom isn't home tonight because she's working the graveyard shift," Sam answered.

"So this time she won't kick Sam out," Freddie added, his arms going around Sam from behind.

"So you can't hang out?" Carly asked Sam who shook her head.

"Sorry, kid. Maybe another day," she replied, turning back to Freddie to kiss him again just before the bell went. "Ugh, school."

"Why don't you and Freddie both come round?" Carly offered.

"Sorry, Carly. Another day," Freddie said.

"Great. Class with Miss Briggs. Kill me now," Sam added.

"Don't get in too much trouble," Freddie said to her.

"I'll try," she groaned, walking off.

"You okay Carly?" Freddie asked the brunette who seemed out of sorts.

"Hmm? Yeah."

"Okay..." Freddie replied. "I'll see you in a bit." He then walked off to his class leaving Carly at the lockers.

...

"Well if it isn't the lovebirds!" Spencer hollered as he jumped down the stairs, ruffling Sam and Freddie's hair as they sat on the couch. Sam had a bowl of popcorn in her lap and the two were sharing it whilst watching TV. Well rather Sam was eating it, occasionally giving Freddie some.

Freddie frowned, smoothing Sam's hair back to normal and she smiled up at him, giving him a kiss.

Spencer made a face, walking over to Carly who was drinking a glass of Wahoo Punch, staring at her best friends in annoyance.

"What's up with them?" Spencer asked as the couple were cuddling on the couch.

"They've been in this state for a while," Carly replied. "You know, once they got the arguments out of the way, they jumped right into the lovey-dovey stage."

"Isn't it better than having them at each other's throats all day?"

"Well having their tongue down each other's throats all day isn't any better either!" Carly snapped.

"Gross, I don't wanna hear that," Spencer cringed, going into the kitchen and Carly followed him.

"Well I have to SEE it every day. God, it's like they're..."

"In love?" Spencer finished. "Kiddo, you need to accept that Sam and Freddie are new to this relationship and like you said, they got the arguments out of the way so they inseparable part is next. It won't last forever and you gotta be happy for them."

"I am!" Carly cried. "It's just...I can't talk to Sam without her talking about Freddie and vice versa. It's like they aren't Sam and Freddie anymore, they're Seddie!"

"Little extreme there, Carly," Spencer told her.

"No, it's true," Carly argued. "They're like...it's so weird Spencer. Sam and Freddie aren't mushy and sweet, they're fighty and argumentative."

"You're forgetting they're a couple," Spencer pointed out.

"Yeah but...ugh..." Carly trailed off.

"Well I'm going fishing," Spencer announced.

Carly made a face. "It's nine o'clock at night."

"Yes, I do own a watch," Spencer said, walking out of the apartment.

Carly rolled her eyes and went back into the living where Sam and Freddie were busy making out. She sighed, grabbing Sam's arm and pulling her away from Freddie, sitting in the middle of the two of them.

"Uh...Carly?" Freddie said to her.

"Yeah?" she replied innocently.

"I'd like to sit next to Freddie," Sam added.

"Oh...sorry," Carly simply replied and Sam gave her a look.

"Just come sit this side," Freddie told Sam who shook her head.

"No! I don't like that side," Sam responded and Freddie gave her a look.

"It's a couch!"

"So?! I don't like that side!" Sam shot back, getting on her knees.

"That's like only eating food off the left side of the plate because you don't like the right side!" Freddie said, getting on his knees too.

"No it isn't. Because I don't like the LEFT side!" Sam corrected.

"Oh I'm sorry!"

"Yeah well!" Sam scoffed and Carly sighed, looking up at her two best friends involved in another petty argument. It wasn't like she enjoyed watching her friends fight but she also didn't enjoy watching them swap spit every day.

But that didn't last as Sam and Freddie's screaming match turned into a pretty heavy make out session.

"Oh my god," Carly said in monotone and she got off the couch backwards as Sam and Freddie were blocking the other way off it. She rolled her eyes at her friends and went upstairs, claiming she was tired and wanted to go to sleep.

...

"Sam?" Carly asked her best friend who was texting her boyfriend as they were both sat in the iCarly studio.

"What's up?" she responded, her eyes still glued to her screen.

"Can you pull yourself away from your phone and look at me?" Carly snapped and Sam didn't reply, she just smiled at the text Freddie had sent her. "What is it?" Carly asked going over to look at Sam's phone who hid it from her sight.

"Nothing," Sam quickly said and Carly made a face, sitting back on the beanbag opposite her friend.

"We need to come up with something for the show," Carly reminded Sam just as Gibby walked in followed by Freddie.

"Hey baby," Sam smiled, standing up to greet Freddie, kissing him and Carly groaned.

"Hey Gibby," she said in a monotone as Sam and Freddie made out next to her.

"Hey," he replied.

"Sam?" Carly called over to Sam.

No answer.

"Sam!" she yelled and Sam pulled away.

"We'll meet you guys later," she said and Freddie took her hand as they both left the studio.

"Ugh, can you believe them?!" Carly exclaimed to Gibby. "Leaving me here ALONE to think of more iCarly ideas."

"Well...they left US alone," Gibby corrected and Carly glared at him, making Gibby bite his tongue awkwardly.

"They're obsessed with each other now!" Carly cried. "It's like they're addicted to each other!"

"Well Sam's not been all mean to me so I guess it's okay," Gibby added.

"No!" Carly argued. "It's NOT okay!"

"Geez. Jealous much?"

"I'm not jealous!" Carly yelled defensively.

...

The next morning, Sam and Freddie had both arrived early at school and were by the lockers kissing. Freddie had his arms around Sam and she had her arms around his neck as the two made out, making no effort to show subtlety.

Carly walked into school, took one look at the couple and groaned. She rolled her eyes, walking over to them and opening her locker. Sam and Freddie didn't even notice her and remained kissing.

Carly slammed her locker shut but that didn't stop her friends. The bell went and she grabbed her bag, walking off. She thought Sam and Freddie would be following her after the bell but when they weren't, she marched over to them and grabbed Sam by the hair, pulling her off Freddie.

"Carly!" Sam cried as she let go.

"What?!"

"What'd you do that for?" Freddie asked walking over to the girls.

"We have class now and since you two were busy swallowing each other, you wouldn't have noticed. I swear, you've forgotten all about the rest of civilisation!" Carly explained.

"Little dramatic," Freddie commented.

"Not really!" Carly snapped. "All you two have done is cuddle, kiss, text and been inseparable lately. It's great that you two are in a relationship but I exist too."

"Carly!" Sam cried. "I don't remember going off on one when you get with your dates, leaving me out. Or when you go off with girly prissy people and go shopping. Am I not allowed to spend time with my boyfriend?!"

"I didn't say that! I just say you two should..."

"Spend less time together?" Freddie asked. "Carly...Sam and me are together. You're the one who told us we shouldn't break up."

"After you tried to sabotage our relationship," Sam bitterly added in.

"I apologised for that!" Carly exclaimed.

"Yeah well, I'll spend as much time with my boyfriend as I want," Sam snapped and she took Freddie's hand, walking off and leaving Carly alone in the hallway.

...

It was late at night and Freddie was in his room, laid on his bed, not asleep, just thinking. He had his music on low in the background as he laid there until he heard his bedroom window open. He craned his neck to see his girlfriend crawl into his bedroom.

"Sup, Fredwardo," she greeted him, grinning.

"Hey," Freddie smiled as Sam crashed onto the bed next to him, kissing him.

"What's up?" Sam asked as she rested her head in the crook of Freddie's neck, her arm draped over his chest.

"Just thinking," he responded.

"What about?"

"What Carly said," he answered. Throughout the rest of the day, Carly or Sam hadn't spoken to each other and Freddie felt stuck in the middle. He didn't want to fight with Carly but talking to Carly would result in fighting with Sam. Which was ten times worse.

"What about what she said?" Sam asked, her voice low.

"Maybe she's right," Freddie spoke, startling Sam. "About us pretty much neglecting her."

"We're dating!" Sam exclaimed.

"But we're also friends with Carly. You wouldn't like it if Carly and me were dating and we were constantly leaving you out."

"I wouldn't like you and Carly dating period," Sam added. "And so you don't wanna hang out with me as much?"

"No, I do. But we need to not neglect Carly as much. She's really hurt by this, Sam," Freddie said and Sam sighed. She knew Freddie was right. "I'm right aren't I?"

"Well...what am I supposed to do?"

"Apologise."

"Freddie..." Sam whined and her boyfriend sighed. "Fine, I'll apologise. Later." She then leaned to kiss Freddie who turned his head.

"No. Now."

Sam gave him an incredulous look but gave in and groaned, standing up. "I hate you for this."

"No you don't."

Sam rolled her eyes and left the Benson's, being careful not to wake Freddie's mom who would have a fit to see Sam walking around at night.

She went across the hall and knocked on the Shay's apartment door which was soon opened by Carly.

"Can we talk?" Sam asked.

"Sure," Carly said with a sigh and opened the door wider so Sam could come in. She did and walked to where the couch was, looking at Carly.

"I'm sorry," she blurted out. "For leaving you out. Freddie's sorry too. We...look...I've never been in a relationship before where I can actually see it going somewhere. I just find it weird and unreal that I'm with Freddie. I love him...like a lot and I like being with him. I wanna be with him as long as I can before...I don't know...before he leaves. I know he probably won't but I feel like he does. Everyone does. And...I don't wanna lose him."

"I understand, Sam. I did overreact."

"No," Sam argued. "You reacted how anyone would. I love Freddie but I love you too, Carls. I'm really sorry. And this weekend, to make it up to you, we're gonna have one of those girly stupid sleepovers where we talk about girly stupid stuff and no boys are invited."

"Thanks Sam," Carly smiled. "And I'm really happy for you and Freddie. I am."

"Thank you. I promise I'll spend more time with you and try and not make you uncomfortable with mine and Freddie's constant making out."

"That would be appreciated," Carly responded and Sam laughed.

"Thanks, kid," she grinned and Carly held out her arms. Sam rolled her eyes but hugged Carly in the end.

"So, we good?" Carly asked Sam.

"We good," Sam replied.

"Cool," Carly said, then paused. "Man...I really need a boyfriend."


End file.
